My Pain
by reader101
Summary: His friends are in jail.He’s not.He’s out there.Somewhere.Alive.Probably living life to the fullest.Because he can.While I’m here.Grieving.Grieving for the horrible death.The death of my mother Renee.Dead.Phil.Killed her. Bella moves back with Em.
1. Chapter 1

"Bells." my father came up to me and immediately wrapped his arms around me. I cried all the here on the plan. I guess I should tell you where here is exactly. It's Forks, Washington. A boring small town with no sunshine and trees. Tons and tons of trees. Woods and woods. That's why I chose to move in with Renee. My mother. My………..mother. She's dead now. So I'm back here. In Forks. And I'm back with secrets. Secrets that I wish I could tell. Secrets that will haunt me till the day I die. The secret is Phil. Phil and the real reason why he's connected to my mother's death. Not only is he her husband but he's the one who killed her. He abused her day after day. I tried to stop him but that only made him attack me. He would hit me repeatedly. I thought about leaving, but I couldn't leave Renee there all alone. And I knew she wouldn't leave him. Not after she left Charlie.

But Phil ended up killing her anyway. After she was dead his friends started having their way with her body. Phil called the cops. He set them both up. His friends were arrested. Of course since Phil was all buddy, buddy with the sheriff he didn't get questioned for more than five minutes. He wasn't even a suspect.

_His friends are in jail. _

_He's not. _

_He's out there. _

_Somewhere. _

_Alive. _

_Probably living life to the fullest. _

_Because he can. _

_While I'm here. _

_Grieving. _

_Grieving for the horrible death._

_The death of my mother._

_Renee._

"Cricket. I'm so sorry, Cricket." my older brother Emmett came and picked me up. I threw my arms around his neck and held on tightly. I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I could fell his tears in my hair. This must have been quite a sight. My bother is like a bodybuilder. Which is the opposite of me. I'm, well, short. With brownish-red hair that goes to the middle of my back. Although our chocolate colored eyes are the same. That was the one trait we both inherited from Renee.

_Renee._

_Dead._

_Phil._

_Killed her._

I suddenly felt movement, but I didn't look up. We must be leaving. Emmett gently put me in the car. He slowly got in behind me. I stared out the window and heard the trunk slam shut. Charlie climbed in the front seat and turned the car on. We were passing trees and trees. Like I said before Forks is basically a big forest. It's all green here. There's not much brown. I felt a gaze on me. I turned and saw my father looking at me through the mirror. I saw sadness in his eyes. But he didn't know the truth. Not the whole truth anyway. He didn't know why I constantly wore long sleeves or why I only wore pants.

_He didn't know. _

_At all. _

_He doesn't feel the pain I feel. _

_It doesn't have the nightmares I have. _

_He doesn't look at his skin in disgust when he sees the bruises. _

_Only I do. _

_Only I can._

We pulled into a long driveway. The house was pretty big. It was bigger than the house we lived in when we were all together.

"It was seven beds, five baths and a living room, dining room and a kitchen. Which by the way we don't use. We can't cook. But it does have a Jacuzzi. Pretty cool, huh Cricket?" Emmett whispered in my ear. All I could do was nod my head. I opened the car door and got out. Of course it was raining which I didn't mind. It would give me an excuse to wear my long sleeves. So I could hide my bruises. They would heal but it would take a couple of a weeks for them to disappear, altogether. Charlie and Emmett got my three bags from the trunk and quickly walked to the front door. Emmett opened it and led me up a flight of stairs. He walked down the middle of the hallway and stop the third door down. He opened it and set my bags on the floor.

"This is your room, Cricket. Mine is right across the hall. Dads is downstairs. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. I love you, Cricket." he then pulled me into an enormous bear hug. "I'm sorry for you loss."

"She was your mother too." I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. You'll be starting school in two days. On Monday. I have a game tomorrow. It was delayed. Do you want to come. You could sit on the sidelines. Although I won't be there because I play all the time. I would really like it if you came. Charlie doesn't come to the games because he works all the time. It would be a great time for you to meet all my friends. And remember Justin and Mark would love to see you again. I told them that you were coming back. Please, Isabella." Emmett said putting me down. I knew that it was important that I came to his game. I knew because 1: I knew Emmett, and 2: he used my full name.

"If it means that much to you." he left soon after. I started to unpack. I had brought all my clothes, which wasn't a lot because most of my others were stained with blood. I have brought my photo album with pictures of Emmett, Charlie, Renee and I before we split up. I also brought Nibs. He was my stuffed frog. I remember when I got him. Renee had won a game and won him. She gave to me and told me to always hold him close. I gently sat him on the purple comforter. I got my toiletries and went to the bathroom to take a shower. This was going to be very different than living with Renee.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Well I hope you liked it. I would greatly appreciate it if you would be so kind as to review. And don't forget to check out my other Fanfic, Beautiful Lamb. I shall be updating very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

After I got out of the shower I went to explore the house. I found out that the refrigerator was empty. But the freezer was full of fish.

_Fish._

_Phil._

_He liked fish._

_He killed._

"Bells. How are you doing?" Charlie walked up behind me. I hadn't heard him so I jumped slightly. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"I'm good. I'll manage. How are you doing?" I asked turning to face him.

"I'm good. So are you going to Emmett's game tomorrow? I know he would love for you to go. I can't make it to the games because I work hard. Someone has to pay bills for the house. And unfortunately I do." he said with a small chuckle. **(AN: I don't think males should giggle.) **

"Yeah. He invited me. He also told me that I would be starting school on Monday. I have to go get notebooks. And I also have to go to the grocery store to get food. He have nothing but……fish. We need more. Which means I'll be needing money. I'll go shopping tomorrow before the game. Is that okay with you?" I said uncertainly. I didn't want to be a problem. But food was a necessity. And they obviously didn't figure that out yet.

"Yeah. I'll leave a couple hundred on the counter in the morning. Try to get some rest. I can only guess at how tired you are. You look like you haven't slept in days. You should go upstairs right now." he gently pushed me to the bottom of the staircase and walked away. I walked up the stairs and knocked on what I thought was my brothers door.

"Wrong door. I said across the hall. Come on in." honestly. What is it with these men and sneaking up on people? He led me into a bedroom that was the same size as mine. His walls were painted navy blue. He had all white furniture. His comforter was checkered navy blue and white. Two colors. How boring. No offense to him.

"I'm going to the store tomorrow and I'm going to need a ride. If you don't mind. I could always walk. But I do need directions. And I will need a list of all the things you want. Like if you want pop tarts or strudels. I could get both for you. I just don't know exactly want you want." by this point I was babbling. I didn't want to mess anything up. They had made nice lives to live and I didn't want to mess it up for them.

"I can give you a ride. But I have to be at the school by five. The game starts at seven. You're still coming right?"

"Of course. I won't miss it for the world. Who are you playing?" I asked him. I didn't know how it worked. It was a small town so you were they going to play. I could name a few schools in Port

Angeles. And then the high school down in La Push.

"We'll be playing the La Push Wolves. I do have to give them credit. They are huge. They look like they're in their twenties. Which some probably are." he gave a small chuckle. I couldn't help but to give a small smile back.

"Well I hope you win. Where's the game going to be at? So I can know. And I'll need directions, too." I reminded him.

"The game is going to be down at La Push Field. But you won't need directions. You'll be riding with the team and the cheerleaders. Those damn sexy cheerleaders. Did I tell you my girlfriend's a cheerleader. She's the head cheerleader. They always say that head cheerleader and quarterback always get together. And they're always right. Her names Rosalie. I think…..I think I love her. And her brother is one of my best friends. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Jasper's dating Rosalie's best friend Alice. Alice also has a little brother. He's only a year younger than me. So that would make him your age. His name's Edward. We all hang out. And of course Justin and Mark. But Rosalie doesn't really like them." Emmett said while staring off into space.

"As much as I would love to hear more about your friends, I have to get to bed. I'll wake you up so we can go to the store. We have tons of shopping to do." I walked across the hall to my room and shut the door. I sat on my bed and pulled out a journal. It was empty. But I had to do something to let all my anger and pain out. I had to write my story. And even if I'm not important enough for anyone to care, I still had to do it.

_Hey._

_Well this is a little different for me so where to start. Well I guess I should tell you my name. or write it. Whatever. I'm Bella. Isabella Swan. I'm scared. And I know your going to be like, 'What does a seventeen year old have to be afraid of?' to tell you the truth I don't want to answer that question just yet. I want to forget all the pain and torture I went through in Phoenix. I want to forget Phil. I want to forget what happened to Renee. I want to be normal. And yet. I can't. but I won't bring anyone into this mess. I'll be normal. For Emmett and for Charlie. Because it's not always about me. It's about them. I have to be normal for them. And I will be._

_Bella_

I put the journal under my mattress. I got under the comforter and laid down. When my bruises heal I would be normal. I could have friends and I would be able to hang out and go to the mall. I would finally be …..normal. And that's all I needed. Tomorrow I would begin my new life. I would make my new friends and have fun. Lots and lots of fun. Because I deserved it. I deserved it and that's what I'm going to do.

_Have fun. _

I slowly fell asleep planning my new life.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**I hope you like it. Please review. I'm writing chapter three now. It should be up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up around eight in the morning. I quickly showered and put on a light blue long sleeve shirt with my light blue jeans. I slid on my white Reeboks and pulled my tangled hair into a messy bun after brushing it. I went across the hall and knock on the door twice. No one answered so I opened the door and walked into the room cautiously. I noticed a lump on Emmett's bed. I decided that I would play a little trick on him. I slowly and quietly walked over to the bed and stood on it.

"WAKEY WAKEY!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while jumping on the bed. I made sure not to jump on the lump.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!" Emmett yelled and jumped up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!!?"

"I'm waking you up silly." I said with an innocent look on my face. "I told you I would wake you up. Why are you so surprised?"

"Did you have to wake me up like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" I jumped off the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Jumping up and down yelling at the top of your lungs. Was that necessary?" he slowly got out of bed and stretched.

"It was the only way I could think of to get you up. Now come on. We have to go sho0pping. So get dressed and don't forget to shower. You stink." I said walking out of the room. I walked downstairs to see that Charlie had already left. I walked to the counter and noticed that he had left the money there just like he said he would. I picked it all up and started counting. He had left three hundred. That should be enough to cover all the food. And a few notebooks. I placed the money in my back pocket. That's when I noticed a note sitting on the counter next to where the money was. I picked it up and read.

_Bells._

_Have fun at the game. Wish Emmett luck for me. Here's the money. There should be three hundred. _

_Love Charlie._

I smiled when I read it. Charlie cared. And he cared for me. I felt _loved_. I walked over to the cabinets and went through everyone until I found a glass. I quickly filled it up with water. Emmett was coming down the stairs when I finished the glass.

"Are you ready now? We have to go. It's already nine." I said walking up to him.

"Yeah. Let's go. Do you think we can stop and get breakfast first? I'm starved." he said walking out the door.

"How about we get all the stuff we need and I make you lunch? A real lunch." I suggested.

"Cool. We can take my car. It's in the garage." he led me around back to where the garage was. He punched a number into the keypad and it opened. I stood there in awe. They had five cars. And four bikes. "Great isn't it? I love it. And you can use them at your disposal. Except for the bikes. You are in no means to get on one of those bikes. I forbid you to."

"That's not fair. Why not?" I guess I didn't tell you about my biking experiences. My friend Robert had a bike. This was before Phil started beating us. Rob taught me how to ride. Any no matter how much I wanted a bike. I knew it wasn't going to happen. But now that I had four in my back yard, there was no way I wasn't riding one of these.

"Because they're dangerous. You could get hurt. Let's go. We're not arguing over this." he led me over to an ugly forest green mini van. I climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door. I was going to ride one of those bikes whether he liked it or not. "Put your seat belt on, Cricket." Emmett reminded me.

After a few minutes of silence I asked. "Emmett, why do we have money now?" before we lived in a three bedroom house and had one car.

"Charlie got an offer to work on a case in New York three years ago. He was gone for two weeks. But they paid him a lot. Now every couple of weeks he goes up there and works on a case. They pay him big money." he explained.

"Then why didn't you guys move up there?" I asked. It would've made since.

"We don't want to be bothered with the big city. Too much violence. And besides, all of our friends are here. We couldn't just up and leave them behind. I feel bad that you had to." he stared at me and I stared back. That was until I realized that he was supposed to be watching the road.

"EMMETT!!! THE ROAD!!!! WATCH THE ROAD!!!!" I yelled at him. Robert's sister had died in a car accident. I promised him that I would always be careful when in a car.

"Chillax. I'm not gonna crash. We're here anyway." He chuckled and got out of the van. I quickly followed suit. I had to run to catch up with him.

I got a kart and headed towards the frozen foods. I threw everything I thought Charlie and Emmett would like. I quickly made my way towards the cereal. I was grabbing frosted flakes when someone bumped into me.

"Watch it." they said coldly. I turned a saw a boy. He had messy auburn hair with electrifying green eyes.

"You're the one who bumped into me. So you watch it." I told him. No one was going to talk to me that way anymore.

"I don't think you know who I am. I'm Edward Masen." he stood taller and straighter. The name sounded familiar to me but I didn't care.

"So what? I care why?" I asked with an annoyed look on my face.

"Feisty. I like it."

"I don't care what you like. Now get out of my way perv." I pushed him and started to shop again. When I got done I went to the check-out register and paid for the food. I also bought a few notebooks and pencils. I went to the van and started loading it up when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked Edward.

"Just wanted to remind you who I am, frosted flakes." he said with a smug look on his face.

"I don't bother to remember the names of nobodies. And don't call me frosted flakes." I turned around and continued to load the van. When I finished someone tapped my shoulder.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" I screamed as I spun around.

"Sorry." Emmett said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Oh, it's just you. Let's go. Knowing you, you're starving." I quickly hopped into the van and put my seat belt on.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

When we got back to the house I put away the groceries and made Emmett a double layered, triple decker turkey sandwich, and chips. When I got done I started the batter for my favorite cinnamon apple raisin cookies. Renee use to always make them on Sundays when Charlie and Emmett would go fishing. She would always let me lick the wooden spoon. I divided the batter into even balls. I made around three dozen.

"Are those Cinnamon Apple Raisin cookies I smell?" Emmett came into the kitchen.

"Yes. They should be ready in twenty minutes." I slapped his hand away from the bowl. "I let you lick the spoon."

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_HEY!_

_It's me again. I still don't know why I have to write my story. But I'm hoping it'll be like writing songs. I wrote songs when I played guitar. I still have it. But Phil made me stop playing. I still remember the day._

_FLASHBACK_

_My guitar case was closed next to me on my bed. I was playing a new song when I heard someone running up the steps. I stopped playing momentarily. My bedroom door banged open to reveal an angry Phil._

_"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT NOISE IN MY HOUSE!!! WHY ARE YOU SUCH TRASH?!?!?!?" He quickly made his way over to the bed. He grabbed my guitar case and hit me repeatedly with it. Until I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. _

_END FLASHBACK_

_Ever since then I haven't played. _

_Painfully,_

_Isabella_

**

* * *

**

**Sorry i haven't updated. my mother had my laptop for a few days. i just got it back. i hope you enjoyed the chapter. please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

"BELLA!! IT'S TIME TO GO!!! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE LATE DO YOU?!?!?!" Emmett yelled up the steps. I have just told him to wait two minutes while I get my shoes. I started to walk down the steps and saw a bouncing Emmett.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I noticed that his jersey number was 5. That was how many years Charlie, Emmett, Renee and I had together. 5 happy, blissful years.

"I see you saw my number. I'm assuming you know why it is what it is." Emmett stated as he slowly walked over to me. I simply nodded my head. "I missed you, Cricket." he gently wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you too, Emmy bear." as told him as I wrapped my arms around his middle. "Let's go." I said after a few minutes. "We don't want you to be late."

We arrived at Forks high is twenty minutes. The parking lot was full of students and teachers with their families. As Emmett and I got out the car people turned to stare. Not a lot of people knew who I was and I was a little worried. And yet at the same time I was relieved that I would have almost a clean slate. Emmett took my hand and led me to the school football field. I could make out the team, the cheerleaders and some of their friends. If I said that I wasn't nervous then I would be lying. I was scared to death. I had no clue who these people were.

"Hey guys." Emmett said as we arrived to where they were standing.

"Emmett, where the hell have you been? You haven't answered any of my calls in the pass few days." a girl with blonde hair and a model body demanded as soon as she saw him. She didn't even acknowledge that I was there.

"I've been busy, as you can see." he replied while pointing to me when he said the last part.

"And who the HELL is that? What the FUCK is going on, Emmett? Who's she?" she looked at me with pure disgust on her face. I guess she thought that I was with

Emmett in a different way. The thought was so funny that I had to laugh. And when I started laughing Emmett started laughing. "What the hell is so funny?!?!?!? Why are you laughing?!?!?"

Emmett went to answer her but I cut him off by saying "Let me." I step forward dropping his hand. By now everyone was watching. But it didn't matter. I had to clear this up before it got out of control. "Hi. I'm Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. And I'm guessing that by your reaction that you must be Rosalie Hale."

"I…..I….um...okay…erm." she was so shocked that she couldn't even produce a coherent sentence.

"Emmett has told me so much about you. Like how you're head cheerleader. That's really impressive. I'm too clumsy." I admitted with a rather large blush coming on to my face.

"See. There is absolutely nothing to be mad about." Emmett walked up to her and took her hands in both of his.

"That still doesn't explained why you haven't answered any of my phone calls." she took her hands away from him and placed them on her hips.

"That again would be because of me. I lost his phone yesterday and by the time we found it the battery had died. It's charging right now, I think. I don't know if he brought it with him." I looked down and tried to act ashamed. I heard someone giggle. I looked up and saw a petite girl with spiky black hair laughing into her hand. I quickly winked at her and turned my attention back to the ground.

"Oh, well. I see. I guess I'll see you later." Rosalie turned and walked away. Half of the cheerleaders following her.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to make her mad. It's all my fault." I pretended to sob into my hand. He walked back to me and put his arms around my shoulder.

"It's not your fault. To tell you the truth, she's a little conceited. But I still love her. Don't be upset." he whispered in my ear.

"Okay. I won't be. What do I do now? I'm sure you have other things to do now." I replied.

"Let's go see Justin. I'm sure Mark is with him." he let my shoulders down and led me to the middle of the field. I nearly had to jog to keep up with him. I looked around and tried to spot my brothers friends. "There they go. Hey Justin, Mark" Emmett quickly waved them over.

They each grew. A lot. Mark was slightly shorter than Justin but he was still taller than me. He had light brown hair that came to the top of his eyelashes. It was very cute. His green eyes sparkled with joy.

Justin had his blonde hair shorter than Marks. His eyes were blue. I could tell they were a very light blue when he walked up to us.

"Hey Emmett." Justin said. Not acknowledging that I was there just like Rosalie.

"Hey. I'm Mark. And you are?" Mark offered me his hand. I took his and replied "Cricket."

"No. No way. Cricket. Are you sure?" Justin asked surprised. But none of us paid him any attention. I was too busy staring into Marks eyes. His beautiful green eyes. They made me feel safe. I could feel a smile forming on my lips.

"Yeah. Mark, it's Bella. My sister." that seemed to snap Mark back to reality. To where my brother had a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Nice to see you again, Bella. _Bella_." my name sounded so sweet on his lips.

"Nice seeing you again too, Mark." I unconsciously took a step closer to him. Our bodies were touching now. He slowly bent down and pressed his soft lips gently to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

EMPOV (Emmett's point of view)

When Justin and Mark walked up to us, I was a little worried. The way Mark was looking at Bella made me mad. He was looking at her with interest. He was looking at her the way I had looked at Rosalie. With want and desire.

"Hey Emmett." Justin said. He hadn't noticed Bella yet. At least I wouldn't have to worry about him, too.

I heard Mark introduce himself to Bella like he didn't recognize her. "Hey. I'm Mark. And you are?" he held his hand out for her to shake. She took it. The look on her face was surprising. I expected to happiness, but I didn't expect to see her this happy. It was a look of pure joy.

"Cricket."

"No. No way. Cricket. Are you sure?" Justin asked. I could tell he was shocked by how much she changed. But that was what was bothering me. What was bothering me was the fact that Bella and Mark weren't paying attention. They were too busy staring at each other.

"Yeah. Mark, it's my Bella. My _sister_." I said. He snapped out of his daze and looked at me. He could tell that I was angry but the look on my face.

"Nice to see you again, Bella. _Bella_." he turned and looked at my sister again. At least he snapped out of his daze and came back to reality.

"Nice seeing you again too, Mark." I noticed how Bella took a small step that made her body rub up against Mark's. Mark slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. I stood there in shock for a few moments just watching her and Mark kiss. I wasn't surprised that everyone on the football field was watching also.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled at them.

BPOV

I was still kissing Mark. His lips were soft and gentle on my own.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!" I heard Emmett yell. I had forgot that he was there. I quickly pulled back from Mark. I could feel my face heating up. I knew that I probably looked like a tomato and it didn't help that everyone was watching now. "What was that? Did you just kiss my sister?!?!"

"Emmett. I can explain." Mark said. He tried to speak again but Emmett cut him off.

"I can't believe this. What the hell is wrong with you?" he stepped up to Mark.

"Emmett." I said.

"No. I'll deal with you later." he snapped at me. I could tell he was pissed. The only thing I could think to do was to put on a sad face and soften him up a bit.

"Emmy bear." I said softly. My eyes were wide with sadness and I could feel my bottom lip quivering. He turned to look at me. He looked murderous but when he saw me I could tell that I he was breaking. "Don't be mad, Emmy bear. I'm sorry."

"Bella." he said sternly. He knew what I was trying to do. But he still couldn't help himself. I put my head down and looked at the ground. "C…cricket. Don't be sad. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It was wrong. _I _was wrong." he pulled my face up to him. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed in defeat. I quickly winked at Mark to let him know that everything was cool. I saw him let out a breathe of relief.

* * *

We were at the game. I didn't know who was winning but I was sitting next to the petite girl who I winked at earlier. As it turned out her name was Alice. She also had a boyfriend named Jasper on the football team.

"Emmett told me he hung out with a Jasper. And an Alice come to think of it. That wouldn't happen to be you would it?" I asked.

"Yes, to tell you the truth. My bother also hangs out with us. He's on the team too. But enough about him. I think we should go sh0pping soon. I can't wait. I'm going to get you the cutest outfits." she continued to rant on and on. I wouldn't be able to hide the bruises if we went shopping but I could tell that there was no telling this girl no, so I just nodded my head and pretended to listen to want she was saying.

"I think the game is over." I said to her. Everyone else was standing up cheering and I could see our football team in the middle of the field yelling.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. I guess we should go down and congratulate them." she took my hand and led me down to the field. "I want to introduce you to my brother. But first we have to talk to Jasper." she led me through the crowd. "There he is."

We walked up to a boy with short blond hair. He looked like a masculine Rosalie which was good for him.

"Jasper, this is Bella. Emmett's little sister." Alice told him. I gave him a small wave.

"Hey." he gave me a small smile.

"I have to go show her to Edward." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and took my hand again. She once again wove us through the crowd. I noticed that she was walking toward Emmett and some of his friends. "He's over here."

That's when I noticed the boy from the grocery store. He was talking to my brother. I don't know why. _Edward. Edward, Alice's brother._

"Alice is your last name Cullen? Are you Alice Cullen?" I asked her while letting go of her hand.

"Yeah. Why?" she seemed confused.

"You're brother is Edward Cullen." I said that more to myself than to her.

"Yeah, let's go." she dragged me over to them. "Edward, this is Bella. Bella Swan." she said to his back.

He turned around to face us. When his eyes landed on me he said. "Flakes?"

* * *

**I don't want you to be mad at me about the Bella x Mark thing. Trust me, this is a Bella x Edward. You'll just have to read and find out what happens. Please Review and No Flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you death? How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!?!" I said in the coldest voice I could muster.

"You're Bella Swan?" he asked choosing to ignore my comment.

"Nice game, Emmett. You were great." I said in my sweet voice. I didn't want him to still be mad at me about Mark.

"I was alright. But I'm glad you came." he came and gave me a one-arm hug.

"I'm glad too." I replied simply.

"You're Bella Swan." Edward repeated except this time it wasn't a question.

"You're stupid. But you don't hear me repeating it like an idiot." I shot at him. I turned to Alice. "No offense to you, but your brother has problems."

"I have problems. I think you're are sadly mistaking, flakes." Edward smirked at me. Oh how I wanted to wipe it off his face.

"Stop calling me Flakes, nobody." I replied.

"Stop calling me a nobody." he said harshly stepping closer to me.

"I can't call you anything else because I only speak the truth." I replied just as harsh.

"Flakes, shut up!!!" he yelled at me.

"Don't yell at me nobody. I'm not in the mood." I warned him. He didn't know that I could fight. I had street smarts. And even though I never had the guts to use them against Phil I wasn't going to stop myself from using them on him.

"What are you going to do Flakes? Throw a carton of Frosted flakes at me?" he laughed.

"No. this." I walked slowly up to him and lean toward his face. I could tell that he though I was going to kiss him. He unconsciously leaned down. And that's when I kneed him where the sun don't shine. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Flakes. Again." I told him, or more like warned him. I could tell that everyone was watching.

"Damn, Flakes. I said I like feisty, but this is a little too much." he was still holding his crouch. I was about to charge at him but someone pulled me back.

"Bells. Calm down, _please_." it was Mark. I stopped trying to escape from his arms. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"Emmett, please tell me all your friends aren't idiotic pervs like him." I turned to face him. He had a surprised look on his face.

"I….I don't….know what……to say." he finally got out. "What the hell was that? No. I don't care what that was."

"You're not mad at me are you Emmy bear?" I asked softly.

"No, of course not. Just a little surprised." he replied quickly making sure not to upset me. "But I do think you should apologize."

I was stunned. Edward just provoked me and I had to apologize. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't pissed because I was. But I was going to apologize anyway. I needed

Emmett on my side just in case anything happened.

"I'm sorry Edward. It was very rude of me to do that." I said in a small voice.

"Yes, well you're right. It was very rude of you." I scold at his comment.

"Good game Eddie." I replied.

"It's Edward." he replied coldly.

"Well, Bella. We should probably go shopping sometime next weekend. I would love to take you to port Angeles. Or maybe we could go up to Seattle. It would be so much fun." I swear she just came out of nowhere. And all this talk about shopping. I hate shopping.

"I'm not sure Alice." I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" she looked so sad and disappointed.

"I'm not sure about going to Seattle, but I would love to go to port Angeles with you." I replied quickly covering up my rejection to her. "I have to ask Charlie and Emmett first though."

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it. Do you want to hang out. I'm sure there's going to be a big party. Probably at your place. We should leave now and catch up with the boys later. Does that sound okay with you?" she asked. I couldn't say no I was afraid of what was going to happen. She was like a sugar high five year old. I just nodded and she led me to the parking lot. "We'll take my brother's car."

She led me over to a silver Volvo.**(I couldn't help myself.) **I went over to the passenger side and sat down closing the door softly behind me.

"Do you know where to go?" I asked. I didn't want to get lost on my first night out.

"Yeah. Everyone knows how to get to your house. Every time we win Emmett throws a huge house party. I don't think Charlie even cares."

* * *

The next day Mark and Justin came over to watch the game with Emmett. I walked down stairs wearing my short sleeping shorts and a long sleeve black shirt. The bruises on my arms were disappearing but they were still noticeable. My long hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

"Hey guys, are you hungry?" I asked them. I had just woken up and I wasn't sure if they had already ate.

"Naw, we already ate." Justin said. I couldn't help to notice that he was looking at my ass as I walked by. I went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and a granola bar.

"Bella. I think we should talk." it was Mark. I knew this was coming sooner or later. But maybe it wouldn't be awkward.

"Yeah, we should. You see the thing is Mark, I'm only attracted to you physically." I told him. I saw him sigh in relief.

"Is that all? Because that's a good thing. I'm not looking for a relationship. It's my last year in high school and I want to live it to the fullest." he said and sat down on top of the counter.

That's good. I don't want or need a boyfriend. I'm just going to be cool, and relax. I'm not taking any shit from anyone. Not anymore, not after what happened to Renee. No man is ever going to have as much control over me like Phil had over her.

"I'm glad to hear it. Because I don't need all the drama. Yesterday was enough for me." I walked out the kitchen and back up stairs.

_Hey again._

_I guess I should write about my day and about boys like a normal teenage girl would. But I'm not going to. Because, well, quite frankly I'm not normal. So instead I'm going to tell you about Robert. And I know I just said I wasn't going to talk about boys and I'm not Robert is a man. He's currently twenty-one. He has dark curly hair and amazing blue eyes. He's the bad boy type. Which is very sexy to me. And even though he's too old for me, I can still see myself with him. Yes, yes, yes. I know. Bella it's illegal. Well I don't know what to tell ya. I wouldn't even dream about being serious with Rob. Just a fling, he knows how to have fun and how to make me laugh. And that's why I hung out with him. He wasn't afraid to take risk. And he look so __damn hot on his motorcycle. _

_I guess I'm getting go at this being normal thing. I kind of like it. Well now I have to go shower. I don't want to stink while we have company._

_Painfully,_

_Isabella_

* * *

**This chapter is boring, i know. but the next one will be better i hope. please review. i should have the next chapter up shortly. and bella gets a surprised visit soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: this will be the one and only. i don't own twilight unfortunately. cry cry tear tear.**

* * *

School starts today. I have no clue what it's going to be like. I know that Rosalie doesn't like me that much. I walked quickly to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I picked up my brush and tried to control my tangled, wild hair. I quickly tried to blow dry it, which might I add didn't go so well. I walked into my closet and found my favorite pair of jeans. I also put on a long sleeve shirt. If I was lucky then I would be able to wear short sleeve shirts by next week.

I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and sat down on the counter. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was seven on the dot. I walked back up the steps and knocked on Emmett's door.

"I'm coming. Don't rush me." he yelled. I waited for a few minutes in my room. I was think about absolutely nothing. He ran into my room and grabbed my arm, yanking me up and out the door. "Come on, we're going to be late." I quickly grabbed my book bag and two more granola bars for Emmett. I walked outside to see and hear Emmett in one of the newer cars honking the horn. I went to the car and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Are we going to be late?" I asked quietly. It was one thing to be late when you already went to the school but it was a different story when you were a new student.

"No. We shouldn't be. I just have to drive a little faster than usual. Nothing major." he said as he drove away from the house at an illegal speed. "I just wish I had gotten time to eat before we left." he whispered more to himself than to me.

"Here." I forced the two granola bars into one of his hands.

"Thanks, Cricket." he looked over and grinned at me.

"Watch the road, Emmett!" I yelled at him.

"Don't worry. We're almost at the school any way. But seriously, what would I do without you?" he asked grinned at me.

"You would eat take out." I said quietly. But he apparently heard and started cracking up.

"I really missed you, Cricket." he pulled into a small parking lot. I guess we were at the school already. As soon as we got out the car Rosalie came over and stole Emmett. I was about to walk into the building to get my schedule when a sugar high eight year old came running up to me.

"Hey, what's up? We should go get your schedule before classes start." I then noticed that it was just Alice.

"Hey Alice. I guess I should go get my schedule. Can you just point me in the right direction?" I said quietly. To tell you the truth, Alice scares me a little. She must be doing some type of drug to make her like this twenty-four-seven.

"I'll go with you. I could also show you to your classes. We'll probably have a few together since it's a small school. I hope we do." by this point I tuned her out as she led me to the building arm in arm. "I can't wait until lunch. It's going to be so different with you there. Not in a bad way, just different. And how do you know Edward? And what's with the Flakes thing? It's kind of weird but what ever."

"Alice. Can you please calm down. I don't want to be rude or make another enemy, but you're kind of freaking me out." I told her quietly. I didn't want to offend her but she was starting to give me a headache.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My brother tells me that sometimes I come off a little strong. Don't mean too. But sometimes I just start talking for no reason. And at first people thought that I did drugs but then they realized that that's just how I am. I'm unnaturally hyper. I hope it doesn't bother you." she said in a rush. I almost didn't understand her, but living with Phil had taught me to be very aware of the world around me.

"No. It doesn't bother me. I don't mind at all. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, you know. Wanted to make sure you didn't drink too much coffee." I said with a small giggle. Even though she was giving me a headache she was still funny in her over hyper way.

"Cool. So any way how do you know Edward?" she asked. I was hoping that everyone had forgot about what had happened that night. I really didn't want to have to explain everything to everyone.

"I don't know him. He just bumped into me at the store and I put him in his place. Sorry if that offends you for some reason. I know he's your brother and everything." I said softly. If anything I didn't want to make more enemies.

"No, it doesn't offend me. I'm just glad that you did put him in his place. He gets too cocky and arrogant at times. I love him to death but sometimes he's just so full of himself." she explained to me.

"Well that's how some males are. I just hope that people have forgotten about it. But knowing me and my luck, everyone probably remembers." I mumbled more to myself than to her.

"Yeah, well. I can't do anything about that but I do hope we have classes together." she stopped walking and that's when I noticed that we were in what must have been the main office. I slowly walked up the front desk to a elderly lady with short grey hair.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new. I'm here to get my schedule." I said as politely as I could. I wanted to be known as nice, polite, and well, perfect.

"Hi. We're been expecting you for quite some time Ms. Swan. I see you already made a few friends, so I won't need to give you a map. Here's your schedule and have a nice day." she handed it to me and I quickly walked back to Alice who grabbed it from my hands and examined it.

"We have three classes together. Spanish third period, lunch sixth and then History eighth. Oh, I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun. Let's go." and with that she grabbed my hand and led me out of the office.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. i was stuck and my aunts house who doesn't have cable or internet. and then i got writers block. i had no clue what to write about. but please reveiw. i'll give you muffins.**


	8. AN The Swans

I haven't been writing because of my new story. But I have a perfect plan. I'll be updating every Saturday now. For every story. This means longer chapters. But here's a preview for the new one called 'The Swans'.

What happens years after Edward left,

after Bella was changed,

after she became famous?

What happens when they meet again?

What about Bella and her new brothers?

Why are they different?

What do they have to hide?

The answer just might be everything.

* * *

We were now in Alaska. We moved here next to the Denali clan. We start school today. I don't know how it's going to be. There were probably to many of us. But we planned on staying here for a few years. We didn't see why not and besides, we missed our friends. Or at least that's what Alice told me. I didn't truly miss anyone but Bella. My sweet innocent Bella. I haven't seen her since that horrible day in the woods. I was forced to leave her. My existence wasn't safe for her. She needed to live a normal human life. But it turned out that it wasn't my best decision. She ended up dying a few months later. Charlie never got over it. He died of a heart attack a few weeks after that. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to her. It's my fault that she's dead.

* * *

"That was pretty good. By the way, what's the female's name?" Alice said. _She looks a lot like Bella._

"Yeah. You never did tell us?" Emmett said realizing it for the first time.

"You guys kept referring to her as 'the female'." Jasper added.

"I would be highly offended if I was her, but I'm not." _She's prettier than me. How is that possible? Do I need more make-up?_

Tanya and her family were all quiet and stiff. I tried to read their minds but they all had them blocked. "Why are you blocking me?" I asked irritated.

"Well…….." Kate said softly.

"She doesn't want us to tell you." Tanya said

* * *

She walked up to him with ease and pushed him away from my face. "Sit." What surprised me was the fact that he listened to her. I was surprised at the control this small girl had over this huge man. Jeremy and Aiden sat soon after. "Please sit with us." the female turned and said to us. That's when I noticed that I was the only standing. I was embarrassed. I noticed that the only seat was next to her and I gladly took it.

* * *

"What's her name?" Alice said. I looked over at her to discover that she was bouncing in her seat.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Jeremy replied looking up to glare at me.


	9. Chapter 8

**NO MORE FLAMES!!!!!!!!! I know that you're mad at me for not updating. But I do have good excuse for it. There was something wrong with my Microsoft Works. The main toolbar wouldn't appear. So there was no way I would be able to save it. I'm sorry. But this chapter is longer that all the others. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review. I'll give you muffins. The updates to my other stories should be up later on tonight.**

* * *

My Pain

Chapter Eight

Pneumonia and Cockiness

Reader101

Enjoy!

* * *

Alice led me to my first period class and promised to meet me here so she can led me to Calculus, which was my second period class. I walked into the class to discover that it had already started. I went up to the teacher and handed him my schedule. 

"We have been expecting you. Ms. Swan. I will have you know that I do not accept tardiness to my class. But since it is your first day I will excuse you. But tomorrow I expect you to be on time."

Mr. Martins was a small stubby man with a odd looking French mustache. The mustache was the only hair he had on his head. I took my schedule back and went to the only open seat in the room which was luckily in the back of the class. I had like English back in Phoenix, but I talked to Emmett about everything that he had learn and discovered that I had learned that in eight grade.

I pulled out a notebook and began to doodle. I didn't notice what I was drawing until I heard one of my classmates talking to me. "That's very interesting." I looked up to see one of the football players standing right by my desk. I turned and saw that everyone was packing up to leave.

"Uh…..thanks." I closed the notebook and put it in my bag.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton." I studied his face. He had a bad acne problem and shallow blue eyes. I noticed that his short blonde hair was neatly spiked with jell. I bet if I touched it, it would hurt.

"Bella Swan." I said standing up. He just about two inches taller than me. I gently put my bag on my shoulders and walked toward the door. "Nice to meet you, Mike." I called over my shoulders.

"Hey, Bella. How was first period?" Alice asked with a knowing smile.

"Why didn't you tell me Mr. Martins was boring. I swear if I didn't have a notebook to draw in I would have died." I was with a exaggerated sigh.

"Well it took you long enough to come out." she said and she led me down another hallway.

"I would probably still be in there if Mike hadn't came and introduced himself." I mumbled.

"Mike Newton. Looks like someone has an admirer." Alice joked while nudging me with her elbow.

"Funny but I don't think so. It was probably to meet the girl who made Rosalie feel insecure about her relationship." I was with a small laugh.

"Yeah, well anyway. I can't believe she thought that. I thought it was pretty obvious. I mean we knew about the death and we knew about you. And besides, you kind of look a like. A little." I grew silent. I didn't want to talk about the death. Especially since none of them knew the truth. I didn't want to bring down my surprisingly good mood by talking about my mother's murder. I guess Alice noticed that I didn't want to talk about. "Bella, if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to." I hadn't even noticed that I had stopped walking and looked down, so I looked up at Alice to see that she was a few feet ahead of me.

"Thanks." I whispered to her and I caught up.

"No problem. Edward was like that when our parents died from pneumonia a few years ago. That's when he started being cocky. I think that's his way of dealing with it. Dating girl after girl and always having them come back. But I can't be sure because we don't talk like we use to. We use to be so close. I could tell him anything. But when they died he withdrew himself from me. I didn't take it well at first seeing as we had only each other left. But Jasper had a way of feeling in for him. But then things changed between Jasper and I." she replied. I looked into her eyes and I understood the sadness in them. It was like looking into Emmett's eyes. Except hers were a deep blue.

"We all have our own ways of dealing with things." I said softly. I didn't want my only friend here to be sad.

"Yeah, well. Here's your class. We can talk later. I'll tell you my whole life story. And when you're ready you can tell me yours." she smiled sadly. I looked up and saw a few people looking at us as they went into the room.

"Calculus and nosey classmates. Joy." I turned and entered the room. I slowly walked up to Mrs. Madis, the teacher, and handed her my schedule. Math wasn't my best subject. And even though Forks is a little behind my old school in Phoenix, I would probably need a tutor.

"Take a seat." she said simply. I took my schedule back and went to sit in a seat in the middle row by the window. As I gazed out into the cloudy grey sky, I thought. I thought about Alice, her brother, their parents, Jasper and most importantly how she came to accept things. She seems so perfect and yet her life isn't. just by looking at her I could tell that she had cared deeply for them. And the way she stood when she talked about how Edward took it. I understand to and extent. But what I don't understand is how he pushed her away. Why he pushed her away.

"Ms. Swan! Please pay attention." Mrs. Matis shouted at me from across the room. I jumped out of my thoughts and saw that the whole class was now staring at me.

"Sorry." I reply softly. I turned to face the board which now had writing on it. I saw numbers on numbers that were on letters of letters . There was no way that I would understand this stuff. I would have to ask Alice if she understood it. And if she did, I would have to ask her is she would tutor me.

* * *

The period ended soon after that but not soon enough for me. I could tell that Mrs. Matis didn't like me. But after having my brother, who would? I once again met Alice outside of the classroom. 

"Hey. I would ask how the period went but by the look on your face I can tell." she said with a small giggle. I was happy that she wasn't as sad as before. So I would have to hold off on asking about her parents again. I didn't want to upset her a second time.

"Yeah, well Calculus is _not _my best subject. Are you good at it?" I asked hopefully.

"No. I have Edward or Jasper help me. Mainly Jasper because Edward seems to be a little busy these days." we turned down another hallway and walked straight.

"I need a tutor. I suck at math and I have to pass or else I'll never get a scholarship to Yale." I complained softly. I had always wanted to go to Yale. I was hoping to get some sort of scholarship so I wouldn't have to pay as much. I had been saving up my money for a while. That was one of the only things that I had actually kept from Phil. I opened a bank account and now I have about seven thousands dollars saved up.

"You should just ask Matis. I'm sure she'll give you a student tutor. But right now it's time for Spanish." we walked into a classroom with posters of Mexican people dancing and Puerto Rican people eating on the wall. I walked up to Ms. Balog** (That's my real Spanish teachers name.) **the teacher and gave her my schedule. I was getting sick of this routine. When she gave it back to me I went and sat next to Alice. I didn't really talk to Alice during the period. I paying attention to the teacher. I won't say that I'm the best at Spanish but I'm definitely better at it than Calculus.

When the period ended Alice led me to my next class which was music. I would be singing individually with the instructor. I don't know how but Charlie knew that this would somehow please me. And I'm glad he did. Alice bounced down the hallway unnaturally happy.

"I can't wait until lunch. I know this girl Angela that you would just love. She's so quiet and smart. And she's nice. I can't wait. And then you could meet Jasper properly. And of course Rosalie's going to make you meet all the popular cheerleaders. And since you Emmett's little sister she'll probably ask you to try out." she said. And I didn't think it would be possible, but she said it all in one breath. I was getting breathless by just listening.

"There is no way in Hates' that I'm going to try out for cheerleading. I can't run without tripping. I just got use to walking with out falling. I'm not going to test my luck." I shook my head while I said this. I didn't want to think of all the times Phil took advantage of my clumsiness. every time he was mad I would fall while trying to run away. He would laugh and then attack.

"It's okay. You don't have to. I didn't and I live with her. Trust me, it's probably for the best that you don't. She's pretty bossy when she's at practice. Well, then again, she's pretty bossy all the time." Alice was with a small laugh. I couldn't help but to laugh with her.

I then noticed that we were at the music room. "Thanks Alice. I really appreciate this." I looked down at my shoes. I wasn't very good at the sentimental moments.

"I don't mind. I'll see later." I looked up to see her walking away in the other direction.

* * *

When I walked into the room and saw different instruments all over. But what my eyes immediately noticed was the guitar sitting in the corner of the room. I walked over and picked it up. I took it over with me to a chair and sat down. I tuned it up and started playing scales. I continued until I played everyone I knew twice. I remember the last song I played on my guitar. I was hesitant to play it at first. But my fingers didn't listen to my brain when I thought that it would be to painful. But I played it anyway. It sounded sadder than I had remembered and yet somehow I liked it better that way. It was my life when Renee was alive. 

When I ended the song I felt tears running down my face. I gently put the guitar down and wiped away the tears. "That was very good." I heard a voice say. "I didn't know you played. They signed you up for vocal lessons. But it want I would be willing to change that."

I turned to see a man no older than thirty sitting in the back of the room. That's when I remembered that I was suppose to be in my vocals class. And I'm guessing that he was suppose to be the teacher. "I'm sorry, sir. I forgot about class. Sorry I wasted your time."

"No. I enjoyed it. It was quite well. Now as I was saying. I would be willing to tutor you on the guitar instead of vocals." he slowly walked up towards me.

"No. that's okay. I really need to get my voice up to standards."

"We can do both. Now, you never did tell me if you wrote that. I've never heard it before." he said thoughtfully as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah I wrote it. It wasn't that bad was it?" I asked. I know I shouldn't care what people think but I didn't want my teacher to fail me.

"No. It was good. I would say that we should get started with vocals but the period is almost over. I better get going." with that he walked out the room leaving me alone.

I took the guitar and put it back where I found it. It wasn't too long after that the bell rang. I slowly walked out the room to meet Alice. "Hey. You have free period right now. Where would you like to go?"

"Can you just take me to the school library? If the school has one of course. It's so small." I said to myself thoughtfully.

"Yeah. But it's incredibly small." she replied looking at me so I could change my mind and decide to go somewhere else.

"No. It's fine. I have my own book." I told her nodding my head. I couldn't wait to sit down and read Wuthering Heights.

"Cool. After this we have lunch. I still can't wait." we walked in silence since I wasn't paying attention. When I got to the library, which was very small, it was just two classrooms with the middle wall knocked out, I sat down and read. I didn't notice that the bell had rang until Alice came in and dragged me out.

We went into the cafeteria and got in line. I noticed that they didn't have as many choices as my old school. I also wasn't hunger so I just got a flavored water and paid. Alice led me to the largest table. It was round and it looked like it fit at the most ten people. But I could see that other people were pulling up chairs to sit around it.

"Hey everyone. This is Bella. Emmett's sister." Alice introduced me as she sat down. I gave a small wave and sat next to her. "Bella, this is Jess." She pointed to a girl with wild curly hair. "Lauren." A girl with bleached blonde hair and a ugly sneer on her face. "Angela. The girl I was telling you about." this girl looked absolutely innocent. She had dirty blonde hair with grey blue eyes. "Of course you know Rosalie and Jasper. Then there's Mike, Tyler and Eric."

"So _Bella. _How do you like it here so far?" Lauren asked me in a highly fake polite voice. I didn't like the way she said my name.

"It's okay." I replied simply.

"It must be difficult moving in the middle of the year." Angela said quietly. I could tell that I would like her just as Alice said I would.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." I admitted.

"CRICKET!!!" I heard Emmett yell from across the cafeteria. I turned around and saw him running toward me.

"Hey, Em." I replied softly. I didn't want to attract more attention. But it didn't matter since everyone was looking at me anyway.

"I'm glad that you made it. Sorry I haven't been around today. Anyway I could make it up to you?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"You could let me ride one of the motorcycles to school tomorrow." I said hopefully.

"There's no way in hell that you're riding one of those." he said looking me straight in the eye.

"Why not? It's not like I don't know what I'm doing." I mumbled to myself. I was going to ride one of the bikes whether he liked it or not. It may not be today, or tomorrow. But it will be soon.

"Still doesn't matter." he mumbled to me. We just sat there staring at each other. Just hoping that the other would back down.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Flakes. How's it going?" I turned away from Emmett to see Edward standing there.

"How are you today, Edward?" I asked politely.

"Fine, Flakes, just fine." he replied as he sat across from me at the table.

"It's Bella." I told him getting annoyed. I wasn't exactly in the mood for this right now.

"I know, Flakes." he told me with that annoying smirk on his face.

"Then use it. I won't be called Flakes." I said warningly.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" he said teasing me.

"Listen up nobody. I won't have you calling me Flakes just because I had them in my hand when we first met." I told him. I couldn't help but to bring that up.

"A lot of girls would be pleased to know that I remembered what they were doing when we first met." he said in a know-it-all voice.

"Are you always this cocky?!?!?!" I looked at him disgustingly. I didn't like how he acted like he was God's gift to the world.

"It's not cockiness. I just know who I am and what I offer. And if I might add, I offer a lot." he said. My look of disgust quickly turned into a glare.

"Whatever. I'm not listening to this. You're not worth my time." I told him with a smirk of my own.

"Not worth your time?!?!" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. And you're mad because you know it." I said in a matter-of-fact way. I turned and started to talk to Angela who was sitting next to Edward. "How are you today?"

"I'm good. I can't believe you spoke to Edward like that. No one does that." she gave a small giggle.

"Yeah well. Someone needed to put him in his place." I told her.

"So really. How do you like it here so far?" she asked.

"It's alright I guess. I haven't been here long enough. And by the looks of it you all grew up together." I told her truthfully.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish that there were more real people here though." she admitted softly.

I didn't get a chance to reply since the bell had rung. Alice waited for me as I stood up. "So I noticed you and Angela talking. Now was I right or was I right?" she asked with a laugh.

"You were right. I like her. I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends." I told Alice.

"Yeah. I could tell. I'll see you later." I walked into the Physics classroom and gave the teacher my schedule.

"Nice to have you Ms. Swan. Please take a seat." I turned to see that the only seat left was right next to Edward Masen.


	10. Chapter 9

**No Flames. i know i didn't update but i had to get my laptop fixed. please understand. i didn't plan for it to happen.**_

* * *

_

**My Pain**

**Chapter nine**

**Physics Partner**

**Reader101**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously in My Pain:

"Nice to have you Ms. Swan. Please take a seat." I turned to see the only seat left was right next to Edward Masen.

* * *

_NO!!_I yelled in my head. _Why me?!?!?_I walked over to Masen and sat down.

"Well well well. Who would've known that Flakes would be grace with my presence yet again, today?" he whispered as I sat down.

"Well, actually I looked at it was graced with you presence. It's more like disgraced with your presence. And yet again the name is Bella." I replied back. I could tell that this would be a long period.

"Don't get mad. It's okay. I just wanted to let you know that playing hard to get is so overrated." He said back.

"That's why I don't play hard to get." I told him. I really didn't want to get into a long discussion on why I wasn't attracted to him. He didn't say anything for the next half of the period. And truthfully I didn't mind. I soon found out that this class too was behind what we were doing in Phoenix. I took out my notebook and started to doodle in it.

"Why is Miss. Flakes bored?" Edward asked.

"It's Bella." I reminded him.

"What cha drawling?" he asked trying to see my notebook. I quickly closed it and slid it away from him. "Come on, let me see." I turned to look him in the eye which was my biggest mistake. They were the most stunning green I had ever seen. If you looked closer you could see specks of topaz. They were deep as well. I hadn't anticipated that. I thought they would be dry and shallow. I was so absorbed in his eyes that I hadn't noticed when he had stolen my notebook. "This is……………..disturbing."

"Hey. Give that back!" I yelled at him. It wasn't a very bright to do since we were in the middle of a long and dreary lecture on blood cells.

"Ms. Swan. Please refrain from yelling in my class." The teacher told me. I could hear a few of the other students snickering quietly to themselves and their lab partners.

"Sorry." I replied quietly. There was nothing more I wanted to do than to explain the situation. But I knew that that would make me a snitch. And then everyone would hate me because Mr. Nobody turned out to be Mr. Most Important. He had all of the female students here wrapped around his finger. Not to mention a lot of the male students here. I wouldn't be surprised if all of the teachers loved him also. A bit disappionted? Yes. But surprised? No.

I heard Edward chuckling to himself. "And what may I ask is so funny?" I asked not bothering to cover up my annoyance.

"You may not." He replied with a smirk.

"Just give me my notebook." I told him with a sigh. I didn't want to get in trouble again because of him fooling around.

"I don't think I will." He was still smirking.

"And why not?" I asked getting mad.

"Because, I have become quite fond of your little _doodles_ and I wish to keep them to remember you forever by." He said in a voice that he knew would get me madder. I tried to control it but I couldn't. I was getting madder and madder and madder with each passing second.

"What if I don't want you to remember me forever? What if I want you to forget all about me? Because that's sure as hell what I want." I whispered harshly. I could feel the fire burning in my eyes. I saw him visibly flinch.

"Here, just take your dreadful drawings." He tossed the notebook over on my side of the table and turned away. I smirked to myself and had a rather large victory dance in my head. Although after I did feel a bit bad. But I quickly wiped that feeling away when I remember _Flakes_.

* * *

The period ended not soon after. Edward was out of the room before I could even get my book bag off of the floor. When I made it to the door Alice was waiting loyally. We walked in silence down the hall. As we went around the corner I noticed Edward lip locked with Jessica. I wasn't surprised at this scene. But what did surprise me was my stomach. I could almost feel it sinking. Alice and I made it to History quickly after.

I was still worried about what had happened. It wasn't like I liked Edward or anything. I thought he was a self-absorbed, big headed, thinks he's God's gift to the world, egotistic little boy. There was no way in hell that I could fall for him. The only way was if all of a sudden he changed. And I don't see that in the near future either.

History passed by quickly enough. I had chatted with Alice about the stupidest things. Alice walked me to the gym. No matter how much I begged her if we could skip she wouldn't give in. she said that I had to pass gym in order to graduate. I replied by telling her that I had a better chance at passing if I didn't show up. There was no need to put any of my classmates in danger for a passing grade that I was never going to get.

I walked into the gym and looked around for the teacher. He was a rather short man with his large belly hanging over his shorts. I walked up to him and introduced myself. "Hello. I'm Isabella Swan."

"Yes. We've been expecting you. Your Emmett's little sister. Can't wait to see what skills you possess." He said in a cheerful voice.

"Sorry to inform you sir that you'll be waiting a long time. Emmett has inherited all of the skills. I have none in this department. I was luck enough to inherit the brains that he hadn't." I told him looking down.

He surprised me by laughing incredibly loudly. "Yes. Well Emmett warned me about you. Actually all his friends did too. Said that you were dead clumsy, they said."

"Unfortunately they weren't lying." I admitted.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated. My friend was in the hospital and I wasn't inspired to write. I visit her everyday at her house. And between her and work and all of my summer homework I haven't had time to update. But I'm trying.**

**_

* * *

_**

My Pain

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Of Falling and Boyfriends_**

**_Reader101_**

**_Enjoy_**

_

* * *

_

Previously: BPOV

_"Yes. We've been expecting you. Your Emmett's little sister. Can't wait to see what skills you possess." He said in a cheerful voice._

_"Sorry to inform you sir that you'll be waiting a long time. Emmett has inherited all of the skills. I have none in this department. I was luck enough to inherit the brains that he hadn't." I told him looking down._

_He surprised me by laughing incredibly loudly. "Yes. Well Emmett warned me about you. Actually all his friends did too. Said that you were dead clumsy, they said."_

_"Unfortunately they weren't lying." I admitted._

* * *

"We'll just see about that." Coach Michaels informed me.

"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you. I'm a klutz."

"Why don't you just run laps for now?"

"I….uh….alright." I slowly turned around and started a light jog. Running was not my forte. I was going as slowly as I could while still calling it running. I was probably running two miles per hour in the small gym. I noticed how it was a free day. The boys were playing basketball together while the girls were standing on the sidelines looking in each other's mirrors. And then I tripped. On thin air might I add. I saw the floor coming closer and closer to my face and put my hands up in front of me waiting for the impact. But surprisingly it never came. I opened my eyes to see none other than Edward Cullen holding me above the floor.

"Thanks." I blushed as I straightened myself.

"It's ok Flakes. I couldn't have you die right in front of us. Emmett would kill me." He said while smirking at me.

"Funny. But thanks anyway." I slowly turned around and continued my slow jog.

"It's funny how you have no physical abilities. Emmett is basically the best football player we have. Except for me that is. But football really isn't my sport. I prefer basketball."

"Then why don't you go play since you're so in to the game?" I suggested trying to get him to leave me alone.

"I wouldn't want to leave you by yourself." He told me. I was actually a little touched. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. Tripping over thin air and everything." He continued arrogantly.

"Just leave me alone. I don't like you so go and play your sport and leave me to my jogging. And if I trip let me fall. I don't want to touch you." I told him.

"Flakes this isn't jogging. It's barely speed walking. An infant can crawl faster than this."

"Then why don't you speed up you big baby and leave me alone?" I asked.

"You amuse me Flakes. You're funny when you play hard to get." He informed me.

"I'm not playing hard to get. I just don't like you. And I'm sorry if that hurts your ego. Although it needs to deflated." I mumbled the last part.

"Well…." But he was interrupted by Coach Michaels blowing the whistle and telling us to get changed. "Until next time, Flakes." He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it and left. I stood still in shock.

"Hey Swan. Just what the HELL do you think you're doing?!" a girl asked. Walking up to me with her friend. She had bleached blonde hair and her friend had uncontrollable wild black hair. Lauren, the 

blonde, was taller than me by a few inches and unhealthily thin. Her friend, Jessica, was shorter than me but her hair made up for it. She was also unhealthily thin.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"Flirting with my Eddiepoo like that!!"

"Oh I wasn't flirting with him. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. Sorry if that's how it seemed." I apologized.

"Yeah right. I saw you eyeing him when you were walking. And that trip was like totally staged." Jessica said.

"Yeah, it like was." Lauren agreed.

"Look. I don't have time for this. But I truly am sorry that you thought I was flirting with your boyfriend." With that I turned around and made my way outside to the parking lot.

"Hey Bella. Emmett has practice and asked me to drive you home." Alice told me as she walked up to me.

"Ok that's cool. I suppose you know where we live."

The ride there was filled with Alice talking about all the places she was going to take me shopping at.

"Thanks for the ride Alice. I really appreciate it. Do you know when practice ends?" I asked before I got out of her yellow Porsche.

"Yeah. It usually ends between five and seven."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." I ran into the house to avoid the rain. It was hot inside. Burning up actually. I went to the thermostat to see that it was turned off completely. I quickly turned it on. I went up to my room and changed into a pair of short shorts and tank top. I slowly made my way downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch. I turned the TV onto MTV and watch TRL.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it I was being shaken awoke by Emmett.

"Hey." I looked around and noticed that Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Mark and Justin were here as well.

"Hey Cricket."

"How was practice?" I asked them all but Alice.

I got a series of 'good's and 'oks.

"Bella what's that on your arm?" Alice asked.

I looked down and noticed that I still only had a tank on. And all of my bruises, which were healing quiet nicely, were showing. I didn't know how stupid I could've been. I didn't mean to fall asleep on the couch.

"Are those bruises, Isabella?" Emmett asked me sternly.

"No."

"Then what are they Isabella?"

"My birth mark. Remember?" I tried.

"No. I don't, Isabella. Now what the hell is going on?" he yelled at me. It took all I had in me not to flinch.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update. My grandmother made us come down to our house in Virginia and we don't have internet connect down here. I finally got it and tried to update as soon as possible. And just to all of you readers and writers; there's a new site to read and write twilight stories. It's called . Enjoy!**

* * *

**My Pain**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Reader101**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Bella what's that on your arm?" Alice asked._

_I looked down and noticed that I still only had a tank on. And all of my bruises, which were healing quiet nicely, were showing. I didn't know how stupid I could've been. I didn't mean to fall asleep on the couch._

_"Are those bruises, Isabella?" Emmett asked me sternly._

_"No."_

_"Then what are they Isabella?"_

_"My birth mark. Remember?" I tried._

_"No. I don't, Isabella. Now what the hell is going on?" he yelled at me. It took all I had in me not to flinch._

* * *

"Emmett. Please calm down. It's nothing." I murmured quietly.

"NOTHING? NOTHING?! I COME HOME TO FIND MY BABY SISTER COVERED IN BRUISES!! AND YOU SAY IT'S NO BIG DEAL!! WHAT THE FUCK ISABELLA?!" He screamed at me. He was cowering over me and I was positively shaking with fear.

"Emmett calm down; you're scaring her." Alice said.

"NO!! Tell me Isabella Swan."

"I….. I j-just f-fell down……….in gym………a c-couple of t-t-times." I stuttered.

"Don't lie to me Isabella. Tell me the truth." He yelled at me again.

"It's true Emmett. She's a clumsy one. I caught her a few times but I might have grabbed on to her a little too hard. Sorry man." Edward said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh well next time don't. I don't need my baby sister to be covered in bruises." Emmett informed him.

"Well, why don't we all go into the kitchen and get a snack? I am absolutely parched." Rosalie suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'm hungry." Jasper said to his twin. He took Alice's hand and led her away right after Emmett and Rosalie. This left me and Edward alone in the living room.

He slowly walked to the couch and sat down next to me. I was sobbing quietly; my face in my hands.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey."

"Um….do you want to tell me how you really got those scars?" he asked.

"Not really. It's really not a big deal." I told him.

"Yes. I think it is. My best friends little sister is being beat. I don't like it."

"Well I don't care. And for your information; I'm not being beat." I quickly ran up the steps to my room to change into more clothes. I picked sweats that were three sizes too big and a huge hooded sweat shirt that had Robert's last name, Richardson, on the back. I quickly pulled my hair up in a messy bun and made my way back down stairs. I made my way to the kitchen slowly.

"Hey, Bella. Come have some Doritos." Alice said to me.

"No that's okay. I'd rather just start dinner. Are you guys staying?" I asked them.

"Are we invited?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I guess."



"We'll stay then." Rosalie said not even looking at me. I have a feeling that she wasn't over the whole accusing me thing.

"Alright." I said softly.

I went to the refrigerator and got out the broccoli, mushrooms, Alfredo sauce, the chicken breast and the fettuccini. I got out a pasta pot, and a sauce pot. I quickly washed my hands and took the chicken out of the wrapping. I went outside to the grill and turned in on. It was just like the one Phil had.

_Phil._

I went back into the house and started to boil the water for the pasta. I went to the fridge and got a bottle of Sunkist soda. I turned on the oven to heat up the Italian bread. I took out the Italian dipping sauce. I placed the chicken on some aluminum foil and took it out to the grill. I started to steam the broccoli and started turned the sauce on low. I decided to wait until the chicken needed to be flipped and took a break. I grabbed my pop and hopped up on the counter; leaning my head back against the cabinets. I closed my eyes and listen to what my brother was talking about to his friends.

"………….just worried about her. With this death and having to relocate and everything."

"She'll be fine. " that was Alice's voice.

"I know, it's just………..she's my baby sister. I just want to protect her. And now that she's here it makes me feel better. But then I have to here her mumble in her sleep about her mother. And the thing with Mark kissing her. And on her first night back. I just don't know how to protect her with up setting her."

By now I had had enough. I didn't want to cause Emmett any pain. Maybe I can take his mind of off me if I invited his friends over. I quickly walked into the living room to see if I could find his cell phone. And here it is on the table. I quickly scrolled through the contacts and called Justin.

"Hey Emmett. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Justin. It's me, Bella."

"Oh, hey, Bella."

"I wanted to invite you to dinner. Alice, Jasper and Edward are here and I was going to call Mark." I decided to leave Rosalie's name out since Emmett mentioned that she didn't like them.

"Oh yeah that'll be cool. I'll be by in a few."

"Alright. Bye Justin." I quickly hung up and called Mark.

"Hey. What's up Emmett?"

"Actually it's Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to join us and a few friends for dinner at our house." I informed him.

"Yeah. That'll be cool. I'll be over in a while."

"Okay. I'll see you then Mark. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen to put the pasta in the pot. I then put the Italian bread in the oven and added the mushrooms and steamed broccoli to the Alfredo sauce. I went outside to the grill and flipped the chicken breast over. I got in the house just in time to here the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." I yelled. "Hey, Justin. Everyone's in the dinning room. Dinner should be ready in a half a hour." I led him in and ran to the kitchen to stir the sauce and the noodles. The door bell rang again and I went to answer it.

"Hey Mark. Come in. Dinner should be ready shortly. Everyone else is in the dining room." I informed him as I let him in.

"Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind getting the chicken from the grill; that would be awesome." I told him.

"Great."

I quickly took the bread out of the oven and turned the stove off.

"Here's the chicken. What are we having?"

"Fettuccini Alfredo. It has chicken, mushrooms and broccoli in it. So it's not Broccoli alfredo or chicken alfredo or mushroom alfredo. It's all. So I just call it Fettuccini alfredo."

"Well it smells delicious."

"Thank you. For the compliment and helping me. You're actually the first person to offer. I really appreciate it." I turned and stared into his green eyes.

"Do you need me to cut the chicken, Bella?" he stepped closer to me.

"That would be ………………great." I whispered as I stepped closer.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I tilted my head up and brushed my lips against his. "Thanks."

I turned around and drained the pasta while smiling to myself. I quickly put it in a large bowl. I grabbed it and the bread and led it to the dining room.

"Dinner is ready. I'll be right back with the sauces and the plates. And since we don't have any wine; we shall drink sparkling grape juice." I quickly set the food down and went back into the kitchen to see Mark adding the chicken to the sauce. "Do you mind getting eight glasses of sparkling grape juice?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks you can then go sit down and eat." I quickly grabbed the plates and took them to the dining room. "One minuter."

I went and grabbed the sauces and came back. "We're having Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken, broccoli and mushrooms. We also have Italian bread with dipping oil sauce. I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure they will." Mark said.

"It sure looks good, Cricket." Emmett told me.

"Thanks. Well you can all start eating now." And they did.

"This is delicious Bella." Alice said.

"Thank you."

"Yeah Bella, this is great." Jasper agreed.

"Bella is an excellent chief." Mark told everyone. "And she is absolutely adorable when she cooks."

"Thank You." I could feel my face heating up.

"It tastes fattening." Rosalie said as she pushed her food around her plate.

"Then don't eat it _princess_. I'm sure we have a piece of lettuce in the fridge that you'll like. It's completely fat free." I snapped.

"_Excuse me?"_

"I think you heard what I said. If you don't want to eat the food I made then go make your own. Here's an idea. Why don't you go _home_ and make your own food." I stood up and went to my room.

I hated the way she spoke. And if she didn't want to eat what I had made then she shouldn't have stayed. If she wanted to be a big…………..

"Bells? Bella are you okay?"

I turned around to see Mark standing in my door way. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little mad. But I'll be okay."

"That was really rude of Rosalie." He walked in and sat on my all white bed.

"Yeah. But she's Emmett's girlfriend and no matter how rude she is; she makes him happy. And I'm going to have to learn to put up with her."

"It doesn't matter. She's just jealous because she doesn't have all of Emmett's attention."

"Oh."

"Come sit down Bella." He patted his lap. I was a little hesitant to but I did. I wrapped my arm around his neck. "Emmett cares about you. And I know for a fact that he would drop anything to come and help you. You're his cricket and no one can take that away. So if you tell him that you don't want Rosalie eating dinner here; then I'm sure that he won't bring her to eat dinner here."

"Do you think so?" I leaned into his body.

"I know so." I gently pressed my lips to his.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear readers,

I am terribly sorry for not updating in the past few months. But I do have a very good reason. School has been a killer. But i love it to death even all of my AP classes. But also my uncle has been in the hospital and i had to be the one to take care of him. I also have been revising the stories and correcting all of the mistakes. but i will try to update by the end of October. Please just stay with me and be patient.

With love from the bottom of my heart,

Reader101


	14. Extended Break

Dear Readers,

I know I know. I'm a horrible writer. I really did plan on updating. I swear. But everything has been really hectic and drama filled that it is ludicrous. My mom is moving to Cincinnati because her husband got a job down there. Hate him. So now I have to move in with my grandmother. And it sucks since next year will be my senior year. But Whatevs. I'm here to say sorry and that I'm trying to get back into the state of writing my stories. Lately I just find myself writing poems and songs about my wretched home life. My vocabulary has also changed. Not drastically but I have established a more fluent and expressive. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and sent private messages during my extended break. I really appreciate it. So thank you everyone and hopefully I'll have a chapter up soon.

Reader101


End file.
